A fél szemem is odaadnám a barátságodért
by Tallemy
Summary: A kapitány nem mindig volt bátor és vakmerő, sőt, ami azt illeti pályafutásának kezdetén még épp az ellenkezője volt igaz rá, de történt valami az életében, ami örökre megváltoztatta.


**A/N: És ismét scoutok! Ezúttal úgy döntöttem a két másik kedvenc game-only mellék karakteremről írok egy rövid kis történetet. Azt hiszem nem lesznek túl hosszúak a fejezetek, de ennek igazából csak az az oka, hogy feleslegesnek tartom 8 oldalon át húzni a dolgokat, ha amit el akartam mesélni belefér kettőbe is.**

* * *

_Régen egyáltalán nem ilyen voltál. A fiú, akit én ismertem egy zárkózott, bizonytalan gyáva nyúl volt._

Az iskola kezdés első napja, amikor kialakulnak az első barátságok, megszületnek az első előítéletek az új osztálytársak iránt, ami elindítja a csoportokba tömörülés folyamatát. Minden általában egy rövid bemutatkozással kezdődik. Itt áll vagy bukik az első benyomás, ami Kabutenjinek az első napon sikerült elszúrnia. Rajta kívül szinte mindenkinek sikerült épkézláb bemutatkozásokat kreálnia belevéve a kedvenc hobbikat, családod, kutyák macskák bemutatását, viszont amikor ő odaért csak az alábbi 2 szót tudta kinyögni az unott arccal várakozó tömeg előtt:

- Sz-Szeretem a pingvineket!- hebegte meglehetősen bizonytalanul, mintha maga sem lenne biztos a szavaiban.

Sajnos ez a tény az osztály nagyon minimális hányadát hatotta meg. Egyesek kuncogni kezdtek és már elhangzott az osztály palippingvine kifejezés, számos sértő szóviccel együtt.

- Ha pingvint akarsz, mit keresel Okinawán? Kicsit eltévedtél nem? - kiabált be valaki a hátsó padokból, de a tanár azonnal elhallgatatta egy szúrós tekintettel.

- Csodálkoztam a járásodon, mert azt hittem valami érdekes történt veled, erre csak a pingvineket utánoztad? - szólalt meg a következő, majd a harmadik és az osztály végül nyüzsögni kezdett. Kabutenji pedig végképp elvesztette az irányítást a bemutatkozás felett és normális lezárás vagy elköszönés nélkül ballagott vissza a helyére, mintha az lenne az egyetlen menedék a számára. Az egyetlen vágya volt, hogy hazamenekülhessen óra után és elfelejthesse az egészet. A távolból, pontosabban a mellette lévő padsorból egy barna szempár követte végig a menekülését, majd miután leült és a figyelem a következő személyre koncentrálódott a tollával bökdösni kezdte hátulról. Kabutenji a sokadik próbálkozásra volt csak hajlandó hátrafordulni.

- Hé, Hé! Császár vagy királypingvin? - kérdezte a sötét hajú fiú elég normális hangnemben. Hangja gúny helyett puszta kíváncsiságról árulkodott.

Kabutenji nem válaszolt. Számára most ez is gonoszkodó megjegyzésként hatott. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a kíváncsi mosoly tényleg őszinte lett volna. Viszont mikor a mögötte ülőre került a sor, akit, mint kiderült Kurosawa Kentának hívtak a legnagyobb meglepetések érték. A fiú tekintete és a körülötte lévő légkör szinte mozdulatlanná dermesztette az osztályt. Erre, mielőtt a helyére ment volna, odavetette a többieknek:

- Mellesleg én is szeretem a pingvineket – ennél a mondatnál direkt Kabutenjire nézett.

Ez volt a végszó. Kabutenji akkor fogadta meg, hogy nem beszél a Kurosawa nevű gyerekkel. Nem. egyik osztálytársával sem lesz hajlandó beszélni. Kíváncsi volt vajon a szülei belemennek-e, hogy másik iskolába mehessen. Valamiért úgy érezte nagyon hosszú év áll előtte.

- Ne már! Miért kellett elrontanod? – mondta vinnyogva a mellette ülő fiú egy grimasszal. Még nem került sorra, de úgy tűnt már kitervelte mit. – Most fele olyan vicces lesz ezzel ugratni.

- És? – kérdezett vissza komoly tekintettel Kurosawa. – Mi olyan vicces és egyedi abban, ha valaki szereti a pingvineket, elmondanád?

- Én… Elég ha csak ránézel!

- Saruwatari. Fogd be.

- De ha miattad fogok belepusztulni az unalomba-

Kabutenji hitetlenkedve hallgatta a mögötte lévő emberek beszélgetését, amit egy hatalmas puffanás követett. Az osztály egy emberként fordult hátra, hogy megfigyeljék az eseményeket, de Kurosawa úgy ült ott mintha mi sem történt volna, míg Saruwatari dünnyögve az asztalon pihentette a fejét. A tanár megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e hátul, mire Kurosawa nyugodt arckifejezéssel bólintott.

Miután kikerültek a figyelem központjából a sötét hajú halkan megjegyezte.

- Ha unatkozol keress magadnak valami hobbit, de másokat hagyj ki belőle.

Kurosawa jelenléte olyan volt, mintha egy démon lenne a teremben és ez jobban aggasztotta Kabutenjit, mint az összes többi osztálytársa. Határozottan úgy érezte, hogy elég egyszer hátat fordulnia és a fiú kést szűr a hátába, elvágja a torkát vagy valami ehhez hasonló brutális módon meggyilkolja.

Távolság. Igen, tartania kell a tisztes távolságot.

Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hogyan, amikor szinte egymás mögött ülnek.


End file.
